You're Gonna Miss This
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: You're gonna miss this, you're gonna want this back, you're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast. These are some good times , so take a good look around. You may not know it now, but your gonna miss this. Vanessa on Trace Adkins' song.


**I am really bored; I am typing two other stories but I didn't feel like typing those right now; so I typed this one. Enjoy xDDDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

Vanessa groaned as she leaned her head on her car window staring at everything moving next to her. Her mother was driving her to school, because no matter how much Vanessa begged her Mom to drive; she always said no. 'You're too young' or she'd say 'just shush and enjoy the ride.' Vanessa would roll her eyes and slump in the passenger seat.

When they pulled up in front of her school; Vanessa saw her punk friends. She hid her face as they pulled up; she didn't want her friends to think her mom still drove her to school. It wasn't considered cool because everyone else drove their own car to school.

"I can't wait to turn eighteen" Vanessa said, "I'll make my own money and I'll make my own rules, so my Mom doesn't have drive me around _everywhere." _

Charlene smiled and leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead, "I was just like you, but you're gonna miss this, baby." She sighed, "One day you're gonna be wondering where this days went, and you'll be miserable. You're gonna want this back, so enjoy it"

"Whatever Mom." Vanessa muttered to her mother. "I don't need some big lecture." Vanessa opened the door and jumped out and turned to wave goodbye to her mother.

"Just have fun, sweetie." Charlene said pulling away. Vanessa rolled her eyes and then turned to her friends, "Wait up Johnny!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

After a couple months of dating; Ferb asked Vanessa to be his wife. They were now just moving into their own one bedroom apartment.

"Isn't it beautiful, Dad?" Vanessa asked her father, with a huge smile on her face.

"It's just fine sweetie." Doof commented looking around, "Could use a few touch-ups and some paint, but nothing my inator can't fix."

"That doesn't matter; soon Ferb and I will have a big house for ourselves; and of course all the babies we'll have together. Maybe twins, wouldn't that be cool Dad? You could be a grandfather!" Vanessa looked eagerly around her apartment and then back at her dad.

"Honey, you two just got _married_ and you're not even moved in yet and you're talking about kids and fancy houses? Slow down, enjoy life; these are some good times, so take a good look around. You're gonna miss this." Doof placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "And besides; I'm a little young to be a Grandpa, aren't I?"

Vanessa smiled at her father, "Whatever floats your boat Dad." She gave him a large hug and told him, "I love you Dad."

"I do too, honey" Doof whispered hugging his daughter back; feeling tears threatening to leak out in his eyes, "I love you so much."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Mommy, Leo took my dolly!" Annabel; Vanessa's three year old daughter shouted to her mother.

Vanessa walked over to her kids and bent down to Leo's height, "Leo, give Annabel her doll back please."

Leo whined and looked at his mother, "But Mom, she's about to get eaten by a monster!"

"Play with another toy." Vanessa told him. "You have plenty of soldiers to get eaten by a monster."

"It's not the same." Leo stomped his feet.

"Please, honey?"

"No!" Leo ran up the stairs; soon followed by Annabel chasing him and screaming his name.

Vanessa groaned and turned to the plumber who was working on her sink and apologized, "I am so sorry."

"No need to apologize, I've got two of my own babies; one's thirty-six the other's twenty-three." He smiled looking at Vanessa, "I know right now, it may be hard to believe, but you're going to miss this; your two children running around the house; screaming at each other. You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by fast. So just enjoy those little rascals because soon they're gonna be out of the house all grown up and married and having their _own _kids. Just hang in there." He winked at her and ducked back under the counter.

Vanessa smiled and listened to her children playing up stairs in their rooms. She heard Annabel's cheery voice and banging and explosion noises coming from Leo's room. "Yes, yes I am." She murmured.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~~X~X

"Finally, the kids are asleep." Vanessa smiled lying down in bed next to her husband. "I thought they'd be up all night."

Ferb smiled and pulled the covers up for Vanessa and him to lie down. "You better not jinx us."

She climbed into their bed and closed her eyes. "They're out for the rest of the night."

"How do you know?" Ferb chuckled.

"I don't know; that's why I'm hoping."

Ferb smiled and turned on his side to lean over and give Vanessa a kiss. Their lips met and neither of them wanted to part, that is until they heard little voices.

"Eww, Daddy!" Annabel shouted covering her eyes. Leo laughed and giggled uncontrollably. Annabel looked at her twin brother and rolled her eyes, "Boys are so immature."

Both parents smiled at heir kids' reactions. "You should have knocked on wood, love" Ferb teased.

Vanessa smiled, "Like that would've kept these two asleep for a full night."

Ferb was about to open his mouth to send them to bed when Annabel jumped on their bed and crawled in between Vanessa and Ferb and rested her head on the pillow. Leo did the same once Annabel was settled.

"Excuse me, you two. What do you think you're doing?" Ferb said. "This is our bed."

The two three year olds shut their eyes tight, and Annabel started to pretend to snore. She couldn't contain her giggles and started laughing, "I sound just like you, Daddy" She said in between laughs.

Ferb rolled his eyes and said, "Come on guys, up and at 'em. Tonight you sleep in your own rooms."

Annabel started whining and Leo hid under the blankets.

"But Daddy"

"No buts." Ferb started but before he could finish Vanessa interrupted him.

"Baby, just for tonight" Vanessa said, "One day you're gonna look back to this night and wish you could still snuggle with them. It may be in a couple months or couple years; we'll never know, but if you let them sleep here tonight we don't have to take that chance."

Ferb smiled and rubbed his wife's cheek, "So now the fate of my happiness depends on if Leo and Annabel sleep here tonight?"

Vanessa smiled, "I'm just trying to say that you're gonna miss this. Trust me, I know I will. We'll miss their soft little giggles, the faces they use to get out of trouble, snuggling with them and many other things. But if we cherish it, we won't have to miss it _as _much.

Ferb smiled at his wife and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, "Alright, fine you win. Come here you two."

The two children smiled and jumped on top of their father and mother.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome."

"We love you so much!"

"I do too, baby, more than anything in the world."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_She was starin' out the window of that SUV__  
><em>_Complainin' saying 'I cant wait to turn 18'__  
>She said '<em>_I'll make my own money and I'll make my own rules'__  
><em>_Mama put the car in park out there in front of the school__  
><em>_And she kissed her head and said 'I was just like you'___

_'Y__our gonna miss this__  
>Y<em>_our gonna want this back__  
>Y<em>_our gonna wish these days__  
>H<em>_adn't gone by so fast___

_T__hese are some good times__  
>S<em>_o take a good look around__  
><em>_You may not know it now__  
><em>_But your gonna miss this'___

_B__efore she knows it she's a brand new bride__  
>I<em>_n her one bedroom apartment and her daddy stops by__  
>H<em>_e tells her its a nice place, she says it'll do for now__  
>S<em>_tarts talkin' bout babies and buyin' a house__  
>D<em>_addy shakes his head and says, baby slow down___

_C__ause your gonna miss this__  
>Y<em>_our gonna want this back__  
>Y<em>_our gonna wish these days__  
>H<em>_adn't gone by so fast___

_These are some good times__  
>S<em>_o take a good look around__  
><em>_You may not know it now__  
><em>_But your gonna miss this___

_F__ive years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater,_

_Dogs barkin', phones ringin', one kids crying__  
><em>_Ones screamin' and she keeps apologizin'___

_He says they don't bother me I've got 2 babies of my own__  
><em>_Ones 36, ones 23, huh its hard to believe___

_But your gonna miss this__  
><em>_Your gonna want this back__  
><em>_Your gonna wish these days__  
><em>_Hadn't gone by so fast___

_These are some good times__  
><em>_So take a good look around__  
><em>_You may not know it now__  
><em>_But your gonna miss this___

_Your gonna miss this__  
><em>_Oh yeah, your gonna miss this_

**This definitely turned out to be one of my favorites that I have written. xDDDDD That last scene in the story wasn't in the song, but it was just begging to be written. **

**Review Please xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
